Gift for A Moonchild
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Trent has no idea what to get for Dawn's birthday, until he gets advice from an unexpected source. Created for Crack & Fanon Week 2013.


_Crack and Fanon Week 2013, people! The word for today was "Birthday" so here's my attempt at writing that prompt, featuring Dawn and Trent!_

* * *

Trent was in quite the conundrum.

Sitting in the middle of a park on a bench beneath a tree, he sat thinking hard.

He'd been dating his girlfriend Dawn for only a few months now and her birthday was coming up.

Only he had no idea what to get her.

Her parents were both fairly well- so they could afford to get her anything she wanted- not that she would want something expensive or luxurious.

She preferred simple things.

She wasn't particularly picky and he was sure that she'd like anything he got her, but he wanted this to be _special._ It was the first birthday she'd had while dating him after all. That required a gift that would make a lasting expression.

Maybe... Maybe he should...

No, he didn't want to have to talk to them...

In fact, he'd been rather... nervous when he discovered that he and Dawn lived in the same town that they did...

Or maybe not just them, but _her_ in particular...

"Hey Trent. You okay? You look a little odd..." Dawn walked over and sat next to him, holding his hand.

"I'm fine, Dawn. Just... wondering what you'd like for your birthday is all..." Trent admitted.

"You don't have to stress yourself out over a gift for me, silly! I'm sure I'll like whatever you get me. Besides, I have you, don't I? That's all I need from you!" Dawn leaned over and kissed him.

Trent smiled. "I know, but it's the first birthday you'll have while dating me. Can you blame me for wanting it to be special?"

Dawn smiled back at him. "You really are a sweetheart, you know. Your ex-girlfriends don't know what they're missing by giving you up. I'm glad they did though..."

"Yeah... To think that we would have never met if it wasn't for Total Drama. I guess Chris McLean was good for something at least..." Trent mused.

Dawn giggled. "You're right! I don't like to speak badly of people, but I can make an exception for him! He's a horrible cretin!"

"I can think of a lot more unpleasant words to describe him..." Trent grumbled.

"We should make a game of it when we go out with Noah and Izzy tomorrow..." Dawn suggested.

"Must we go out on a double date with those two? Noah's okay enough, but Izzy still gives me the creeps..." Trent shuddered.

"Does she give you the creeps more than the thought of Chris does?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear God, don't start, Dawn. Can we please just not think of him right now and just enjoy the moment?" Trent begged.

"I can live with that." Dawn nodded and leaned closer to him.

* * *

The girls had decided to separate from the guys for a bit on their trip to the local mall the next day and somehow, Izzy and Dawn had wound up in a clothing store.

"Oh this is so cute! You should buy this for your birthday gift to yourself, Dawn!" Izzy held up a pale gold mini dress with frills around the hem.

"Oh, it _is _nice. And it goes well with my hair..." Dawn held it to herself.

"Not to mention that Trent would love seeing you in it!" Izzy teased.

"Izzy!" Dawn blushed, batting her friend's hand away.

"I can imagine it now. He comes to your house to take you out on a date to some nice place. Your parents answer the door. He comes in and waits for you. And when you descend those stairs in that golden dress as a vision of pure beauty, he'll be looking at you like an idiot in love!" Izzy chortled.

Dawn turned even redder.

* * *

"So Dawn's birthday is coming up, huh? What are you going to get her?" Noah asked as he and Trent walked through the mall.

"I don't know. She said she didn't really need a gift from me, but somehow I don't believe that..." Trent rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right not to believe that. Don't get her a gift and you'll see whether or not she can get like Izzy- on a good day..." Noah said.

Trent shuddered at the thought. "Oh no. I don't even know how those two are friends. Dawn's calm and sweet and Izzy's... Well, she's... _Izzy._ In fact, I don't even know how you and Izzy are dating at all..."

"Meh. I guess we kind of balance each other out. Somehow, she can get me excited about some things, and I calm her down. Opposites attracting worked out for us, I guess." Noah shrugged.

"The problem still remains though. What do I get her?" Trent asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Trent?" Noah looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid so, since I'm still not getting it..." Trent said.

Noah sighed.

"Look at what your good at. What she likes. Combine them together. She's into nature and simple things. You're a musician. You can sing and play the guitar for goodness sakes! Put them together and she'll love it!" Noah exclaimed.

"You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that before?" Trent's eyes widened in realization.

"Maybe you're just stupid." Noah rolled his eyes.

"And you giving romantic advice. You of all people. When did you learn how to treat a lady right?" Trent asked.

"When you're dating Izzy, you have to learn that sort of thing pretty fast. I honestly don't know how Owen managed to survive dating her..." Noah shrugged. "Presents to her tend to involve loud and or explosive things. Not much my thing, but Izzy is my girlfriend and I'll actually admit that I like her so I do these things for her."

"Yeah... Now I know exactly what I'm going to get Dawn for her birthday. Thanks, Noah. I owe you one." Trent looked up and smiled as he saw the girls approaching them.

"Meh. Whatever." Noah shrugged as Izzy ran over to him, knocking him to the mall floor.

"Hey, Trent." Dawn said to him coyly. "What 'cha doing?"

"Nothing in particular. Noah and I just walked around the mall a bit while we waited for you two. No matter how much we like you, you'll never get us to go clothing shopping with you." Trent smiled down at his petite girlfriend.

"I guess that's one area males still fear to tread: clothing shopping with the females in their lives..." Dawn giggled.

"You got that right. Anyway, Noah and I were going to go get something to eat. What do you feel for?" Trent asked.

"Green Leaf!" Dawn immediately exclaimed.

"Ah. The health food store. Of course. Hold a sec..." Trent walked over to Noah and Izzy.

"We're going to get something at Green Leaf. Whoever gets done with buying their food first can save us a nice table, right?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, sure, Trent! I'm feeling for McDonald's anyway. A double Big Mac with some bacon is calling me!" Izzy charged through the mall, shrieking in excitement as she dragged a terrified looking Noah behind her and drew stares from everyone else, Dawn and Trent included.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Dawn..." Trent said as he led her out to a quiet spot on the beach, where he had laid out a picnic for them.

"All of this for me? Thank you Trent! This is the best birthday present I could have imagined!" Dawn hugged him tightly and gave him a long kiss.

"And of course when there's a birthday involved, there must be cake!" Trent lifted a box out of the picnic basket and opened it.

"Cupcakes! And they're so cute!" Dawn held up one.

"I made them myself. There's mint chocolate, cookies and cream and pumpkin spice in there." Trent beamed.

"They're delicious too! A handsome guy who can bake? I won the lottery!" Dawn said as she bit into a mint chocolate cupcake.

"That's not all, Dawn..." Trent reached for his guitar case and Dawn went silent as he opened it and removed his guitar.

After playing a soft melody for a few moments, he began to sing a song as well.

A song that he had written for her.

When it was done, Dawn had a bigger smile than he had ever seen on her before.

"Happy Birthday, Dawn..." He said softly.

"That was a lovely song, Trent. You see? You didn't have to worry about what to get me! I knew that you would come up with something I would like! And boy do I like it! I feel like the luckiest girl in the world!" Dawn kissed him again.

Trent didn't know why he was so worried about what to get for Dawn's birthday, really. It turned out to be rather simple.

She loved nature so he took her to the beach. She loved picnics so he made one for her. She loved cupcakes, so he baked some. He had musical talent, so he used it to write a song for her.

It wasn't really so hard...


End file.
